


i bet you couldn’t make it all the way through this horror movie with me

by faeriedustlightwood



Series: Nico and Levi Saga [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Date Night, I'm weak for pet names, It's all soft and cute, Levi just isn't a fan of horror movies, M/M, Taryn Helm is a little shit, and Link is a crafty genius, no angst here people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriedustlightwood/pseuds/faeriedustlightwood
Summary: So, the two were now back at Nico’s apartment and decided it was the best opportunity to get a modicum of revenge. Taryn Helm had accidentally dropped a little fact about how much Levi despised horror movies during their time on Ortho together.





	i bet you couldn’t make it all the way through this horror movie with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So this is my first schmico fic. I hope you all enjoy. Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> \- Eli x

“Nico, I’m not too sure about this.” 

“ _Teroso_ , baby, you’re gonna be fine.” Levi sent him a flat look as he held his hand out for the DVD. 

“Couldn’t we have made the stakes less high, I really don’t think I can do this.” Nico grinned at Levi and widened his legs making room for Levi to sit between them. Once settled, Nico wound his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him back into his lap and against his chest.

On a rare night off the two had off together it was date night and on this particular night is was all for Nico’s choosing. They’d spent the last four hours in a retro-style games arcade and the smile that lit up on Levi’s face when he realised where they were was worth all of the truly pitiful scores. Honestly, a 5th grader could have done better than Nico and when they ventured to the board-game cafe? His onlookers would have never believed he was a fellow at Greys Sloan with the way he well and truly _fucked up_ Operation. 

So, the two were now back at Nico’s apartment and decided it was the best opportunity to get a modicum of revenge. Taryn Helm had _accidentally_ dropped a little fact about how much Levi despised horror movies during their time on Ortho together. It was, however, common knowledge around the hospital about Levi’s discomfort when it came to large volumes of blood. So, naturally, Nico and Helm spent any free moment coming up with possibly the goriest, blood-ridden and gruesome horror movie for their date night. 

And honestly, Nico felt a little bit awful but, if it meant his boyfriend would have his face pressed into his neck and his hands clutching at Nico’s hoodie, it’d be worth it. Although, just to make things that little bit more interesting, Link chimed in during one of Nico and Helm’s chats.

_“He’s never going to go for that Helm, Levi won't just voluntarily sit down on the couch and watch a horror.” Helm hummed in agreement and slouched against the nurse’s station._

_“You could always make a bet.” Link chimed, passing the dejected looking Intern and Fellow, Link continued, bemused by their puzzlement. “Think about it, if you offered a bet wagering something you both want. What’s Schmitt being going on about lately? That comic con in New York? Bet him that you’ll go to it with him if he sits with you through a whole movie and if he doesn’t, well that’s up to you.”_

_“You, Atticus Lincoln, are a genius!” Nico slammed his hand down on the desk, startling one of the paediatric nurses. And before anyone could say anything, their pagers went off and they were off to trauma but not before Link said-,_

_“I’ll be the best man at the wedding Kim.”_

“I feel like I’m gonna lose both ways, it’s either I lose out on ComicCon or On-Call-Room naps. You are evil, Nico Kim, evil.” Levi wined, turning in Nico’s arms. His head was now resting on boyfriends shoulder, hands tucked beneath his sweater and a, quite frankly, adorable scowl on his face. 

Nico leant down and let his lips graze gently against the curve of his ear and whispered, “You’ve just got to figure out what you want more.” And Levi just groaned, a low, drawn-out noise, just to make his dislike clear. “Now be quiet, the movie’s about to start babe.” With a small kiss to the soft curve of Levi’s jaw, Nico pressed play and settled back against the arm of the couch.

-

_“Oh my god! Nico what the fuck is she doing!”_

_“Is he_ eating _her intestine!”_

_“Oh my fucking god, babe what the fuck, why is she doing that! They’re both insane! Is she-_ she is! Euck”

And so the first forty-five minutes of the movie went on like that, with Levi vocalising his disgust. His face was pressed firmly into Nico’s chest and his cool hands gripping at the smooth skin of his waist beneath his sweatshirt.

“Nico _please_ turn this off, I want my on-call naps way more than New York Comic Con, no matter how much it pains me, oh dear god please because _oh my fucking god she’s feeding him his brain!”_ Levi shrieked and that was enough for Nico to press the eject button and stop traumatising his boyfriend.

“Levi, baby, it’s gone,” Nico spoke softly, his fingers gently cupped the underside of Levi’s jaw and Levi followed the movement, looking up at Nico. 

“I hated every minute of that.” Levi huffed, shuffling closer to Nico. His hands glided over Nico’s body, one settling on his chest the other laid resting on his waist.

“I dunno, I mean you looked pretty invested when the nerd’s basement with the dog appeared.” His boyfriend teased and huffed out a laugh at the glare that settled on Levi’s features. “Although I am glad you’re not depriving us of our on-call naps.”

Levi turned his attention to the cheeky look on Nico’s face, the glint in his eyes, bright smile and the cute as fuck dimples and Levi just had to kiss him. His hands slid from where they were resting underneath his clothes and wound into the soft strands of his hair as he pressed his lips to Nico’s. But the grin on Nico’s face made it so damn difficult to kiss him properly. “Stop grinning, I’m trying to kiss you dumbass.”

“I’m gonna ignore the fact you called me a _dumbass_ and let you kiss me Dr Schmitt.” And so Levi pushed his lips back on Nico’s, his lips soft and pliant under his. Levi’s mouth parted easily and let Nico lead, the kiss soft, languid and so fricking intimate it made Levi’s toes curl and heart flutter. Nico’s hands moved from where they were placed low on his hips up towards his shoulders and into the soft curls of Levi’s hair. They continued to kiss lazily but nothing short of passionate for some long moments before Levi drew back, resting his head against Nico’s.

“I’m pretty sure I’m halfway in love with you.” 

“I’m pretty sure I’m already in love with you,” Nico whispered and pressed a small kiss against the smile that had tugged at the corners of Levi’s lips. “Maybe I can make you fall in love with me more if I told you I already bought the ComicCon tickets whether you made it through the movie or not.”

Levi shot straight up and held Nico’s face between his hands a disbelieving look on his face. “You’re serious?”

“As serious as a Sun Sword.” The noise that came out of Levi’s mouth was borderline inhumane as he clambered onto Nico’s lap, straddling him and peppered his face with kisses. 

“Oh Christ, I love you oh my god, holy shit, you’re my sun sword, moon and stars, everything I just-.” And Levi shut up as he took in Nico’s features. A gentle smile had found a place on his lips and his eyes were soft and full of adoration.

“I love you too and I think you should let me kiss you if you shut up long enough to let me.”

“Shutting up now.”


End file.
